


it was a strange place (and a tender age)

by WondrousTidings



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, But also, Crossdressing, Daddy Frank, Daddy Kink, Feminization, JUST, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panties, Self-Hatred, cuz im just a terrible person lmaooo, frank calls mikey baby girl a couple times hahah :), its lowkey tho, look at me, sexual age play, sinning away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey really hates it when Frankie's on tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was a strange place (and a tender age)

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,,i regret half of my life anyways and this garbage is just adding to the pile (PLEASE READ TAGS FOR TRIGGERS/SQUICKS)

The pitter-patter of rain on the roof wakes him, alone in their bed. The looming empty space next to him seems daunting, a slight dip in the bed reminding him of where Frank usually lays. Mikey shoves his face in the pillow, groaning loudly to the vacant house. He gets out of bed slowly, letting the cold air in the room wash around him as he pads out into the kitchen. He starts the coffee machine, mind almost completely blank as he watches his cup fill slowly. He normally doesn’t drink coffee, especially not when he’s little, but he feels so tired and sad. Frank being on tour really sucks. 

 

Mikey’s almost tempted to call him, but as he takes out his phone and stares at Frank’s number, he can’t bring himself to do it. He refuses to be the needy little who can’t stop calling his daddy. He drains the coffee mug, wincing at the terrible taste, and sets it in the sink. Frank’ll be mad at him for not doing his dishes, but he doesn’t care- he’s suddenly furious at his daddy for leaving him all alone like this. 

 

The day is long and boring. Mikey tries to entertain himself with his favourite activities, but colouring and watching cartoons don’t have the same appeal without Frank. He continues to ignore the aching pit in his stomach, the whiny thoughts at the back of his mind telling him to  _ call daddy call daddy callhimcallhimcallhim.  _

 

Mikey retreats resignedly to his room, purposefully leaving his phone on the coffee table. He opens his dresser drawer, staring at the collection of panties in front of him. Pink lace and black satin intermingle as he swishes his hand in all the soft fabrics. His daddy always buys the most expensive of everything for him. It’s one of the perks of being a rockstar. Mikey giggles, the thought of his daddy being a real live  _ rockstar  _ entertaining for some reason. 

 

His hand stops on a pair of innocent looking white cotton panties with tiny pink bows on the hips. He smiles, remembering Frank’s face when he first wore them. 

 

_ Night of the Living Dead  _ had just finished, and they were drunk, high, and exhausted. Frank had promised he’d fuck Mikey after the movie, but both their fine motor skills were severely impaired. Mikey had whined, pawing at Frank, begging him. Frank still said no, which was awful because he had  _ promised.  _ Mikey burst into tears, running to their room and slamming the door in a fit of rage. 

 

Looking back, the temper tantrum seems ridiculous. Mikey blushes, pulling the panties out of the drawer and looking at them in the light. 

 

Mikey had cried in their room for less than a minute after Frank had denied him. He needed a way to get Frank to forgive and then (hopefully) fuck him. An idea had popped into his head, and he gasped slightly. He reached under their bed, carefully pulling up the two loose floorboards, taking out a small Target bag. He opened it with shaking fingers, as if expecting something to attack him from inside the depths of the bag. 

 

The panties had fit snugly around his bony hips, giving the appearance of curves when their obviously weren’t any. Mikey stood in front of the mirror, examining himself carefully. He knew Frank wouldn’t be opposed to this. He just couldn’t work up the nerve to leave their room. Instead, he opened the door just a crack to peek his head out. 

 

“Daddy?” He had whispered into the hallway, hoping Frank was near enough to hear. Apparently he was, if the cacophony of items falling off the kitchen counter was any proof. 

 

“Yeah, baby?” Frank asked, meeting his eyes in the crack in the door. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Mikey sniffled. He really was sorry, embarrassed about how he had acted earlier. 

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Can you open the door?”

  
  


“Yes, daddy.” Mikey dropped his grip on the handle, letting Frank push into the room. Frank had stared for what felt like hours, jaw working as he clenched and unclenched his hands. He grabbed Mikey’s hands, pulling him to the bed.

 

“My beautiful baby girl,” he said quietly, running his hands up and down Mikey’s sides. Mikey whined high in the back of his throat, let his head roll back on his shoulders. Frank had laid him out on the bed and teased him him for hours, probing his hole with his fingers and tongue, but not letting his cock anywhere near Mikey. 

 

Mikey shakes his head, bringing himself back to present day. He strips quickly, throwing his clothes into the hamper in the corner of the room. To his dismay, his flashback got him hard, and he can’t fit himself into his panties with an erection. He whines, disappointed that he could let himself get so distracted. 

 

Frank told him before he left that he was not allowed to touch himself unless he asked for permission first. He fumbles for his phone before remembering where he left it. He bolts into the living room, excitement mounting. He’s about to call Frank when something stops him. Again. 

 

_ I don’t need to,  _ Mikey thinks determinedly. Sighing deeply, he sets his phone back down. He whirls around and heads for the bathroom instead. Cold water will solve his problem. He stops up the bathtub, letting cool water flow into the tub steadily until Mikey deems it high enough. The water is cold on his shaved legs. He shivers as he submerges himself deeply, pulling out a few bath toys from the cupboard next to the tub. 

 

The bright yellow boat is sufficiently distracting, producing bubbles out of its steam pipe every time Mikey pushes it across the water. He yells in excitement when a bubble pops right in front of his face, glad he doesn’t have to keep quiet anymore. Living with Gerard had been great, but it had been absolutely terrifying, worrying that he would find out about Mikey’s secret all the time. 

 

Mikey stays in the bath until his fingers and toes are pruny and wrinkly. He steps out onto the bathmat carefully, grabbing the green frog towel Frank had gotten him a few weeks ago from the mall. The towel encloses him in warmth, and he sighs contentedly. He dries off for a moment in the bathroom before remembering- the panties. 

 

He scurries back into their room, picking up the discarded article. Before he can think and ruin his opportunity again, he slips the panties over his thighs and settles them nicely over his cock. He tucks himself away until he can look in the mirror and all he sees is the soft cotton panties. Smiling, he touches the smooth skin of his thighs, excited. 

 

He’s been Skyping with Frank every night while he’s been on tour. While they’ve had sex a few times, they’ve never done it while Mikey was little, and he  _ really  _ wants to show his daddy his nice panties. The Transformers clock next to his bed says it’s 5:34. Frank always calls him at 6. Which means, if Mikey did his math right, that he won’t get to talk to his daddy for another 26 minutes. 

 

While he is momentarily proud that he did such a big math problem all in his head, his happiness is soon deflated when he realizes how  _ long  _ it’s going to be until he gets to talk to Frank. He opens up his computer, clicking the special bookmark Frank made him for Netflix Kids. He can totally handle watching cartoons for- he checks the clock again- 23 minutes. 

 

He’s halfway through an episode of Spongebob when Frank’s Skype call comes in, which is weird because it’s only 5:48. Mikey answers (of course), pleased to see Frank’s face pop up on his computer. 

 

“Daddy!” He shouts, touching the screen before belatedly remembering that he couldn’t actually touch Frank through the screen. 

 

“Hey, baby boy. How are you?” Frank asks, touching the screen on his side to line his fingers up with Mikey’s. Giggling, Mikey wiggles his hand, watching as Frank tries to match his movements. 

 

“I’m good, daddy. I was really good today,” Mikey starts, rattling off about how he made mac and cheese all by himself on the stove. Frank chuckles, his eyes soft and warm. 

 

“I miss you so much, princess,” Frank says after a brief pause. Mikey nods, grabbing one of his stuffies to hug to his chest. 

 

“I miss you too, daddy. But look! I’m wearing them,” he says, tilting the screen down and lifting the blankets off of his hips to reveal his pretty panties. He hears Frank suck in a quick breath, and when he tilts the screen back towards his face, Frank is looking positively possessive. 

 

Just like he should. 

 

“Such a good girl,” he coos, his hand moving to palm himself through his tight jeans. Mikey keens, letting his compliment roll over him. 

 

“Daddy, daddy, it hurts between my legs,” Mikey whines, slipping farther and farther into little space the further they go. Frank groans, unbuttoning his jeans to stroke himself through his boxers. “Feels all empty, daddy. Need-need you to fill me, daddy,” Mikey continues. Frank finally ( _ finally _ ) pulls his cock out of his pants, stroking over the head to spread precome over his shaft. 

 

“It’s okay, baby. I’ll show you what to do,” Frank says, squeezing the base of his dick lightly. “Slide off your pretty panties, sweetheart.” Mikey scrambles to follow orders, pushing the panties off and setting them next to him on the bed. He looks in wonder at his own dick. 

 

“Daddy, it’s so long and hard, and it  _ hurts,  _ daddy.” Frank moans softly, moving his hand twice over his cock before stopping, not wanting to come too soon. 

 

“Okay, baby, do like daddy’s doing,” he says, stroking his cock again. Mikey reaches uncertainly for his own dick, hissing slightly when he feels the friction of his hand on his aching dick. 

 

“Daddy, it hurts so bad, please,” he moans, head falling back on the wall. Frank pales. 

 

“Open the drawer right next to you, baby.” Mikey does, finding a small bottle of lube. He giggles when he squirts some on his hand, squishing it between his fingers and wondering at the weird texture. “Put that on your hand. It won’t hurt as much,” Frank promises. Mikey does, continuing his movements from before. He moans, long and drawn out. 

 

“Oh, oh, daddy. Feels so good, daddy,” he groans, speeding his hand on his cock. Frank watches him, mirroring his actions on his own dick. 

 

“Baby boy, look at you. Learn so good.” 

 

“Still feels empty, daddy,” Mikey groans, slowing his hand. “Need you in me. Like last time.”  Frank curses, bending over himself as he comes, shaking, over his hand.  _ Fuck,  _ Frank thinks. He came way too soon. But the way Mikey’s looking at him with those big doe eyes, all innocent and pure, stroking his hand awkwardly over his dick...it’s understandable why he came so quickly. 

 

“Yeah, baby boy, want that too. You can do that yourself, with your own fingers,” he says, his attention entirely focused on Mikey. The blonde flexes the digits on the hand not on his cock, reaching back hesitantly to probe at his hole. 

 

“It feels funny, daddy.”

 

“That’s okay, honey. Use some more lube,” Frank says, watching intently as Mikey spreads lube over his slender fingers. He giggles as it drips down his wrist. 

 

“Daddy, I think I used to much!” He giggles again, trying to catch the dripping lube before it falls on the bedspread. 

 

“Just...just move your fingers back to your. Um. Your hole,” he finishes, breath catching in his throat. Mikey nods solemnly, lifting his hips to push the first finger in. He moans at the intrusion, rolling his head back around his shoulders. 

 

“It feels better when it’s you, daddy,” he whines, flexing his finger before adding a second one. Frank moans. 

 

“Yeah, baby doll, don’t worry. I’ll be home soon. I can take care of you so good when I get home,” he says. Mikey whines. 

 

“Daddy, daddy, I need more,” he moans. 

 

“Move your hand like before, baby,” Frank murmurs. Mikey obeys, speeding his hand on his cock. He starts to lift his hips up and down on the fingers in his ass, fucking himself between his fist and his fingers. His movements become jerky, chasing his orgasm desperately. Mikey comes, moaning an incoherent mess of  _ Frank  _ and  _ daddy.  _

 

“You’re so good for me, baby girl, so good,” he can hear Frank saying across the computer, but his brain is completely white. Mikey uses the panties to mop up the come streaked across his stomach, throwing them across the room when he’s done. He’s slowly starting to come down from both his orgasm and little space.

 

“Really, Frank? ‘Baby girl?’” He asks incredulously. Frank snorts, slipping away from his persona as well, falling back into Frank, his best friend, rather than  _ Frank,  _ his daddy. 

 

“Well, you obviously didn’t hate it,” he smirks, clearly enjoying himself. Mikey rolls his eyes. 

 

“Look, if you want to do feminization shit, I’m not going to stop you,” he says halfheartedly. Frank laughs. 

 

“I fucking knew it! Ever since you wore drag with Gee that one time, I fucking knew it!” 

 

“Don’t make it a big deal, asshat.”

 

“Too late, princess, it’s now officially a Big Deal. Capital b, capital d.”

 

Mikey’s silent for a moment before he presses his hand against the screen. 

 

“I love you, daddy,” he whispers. Frank takes a sharp breath. Mikey never calls him that outside of little space, always pretending to ignore what had happened, always ashamed of what he was. 

 

“I love you, too, baby girl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is marcus i wrote terrible garbage and cry :)


End file.
